Is there Ice in her heart?
by Lovelylauren10
Summary: [TxG] Trailer inside...it's not about who you would think! Now Completed!
1. Trailer

So this is my first fanfiction!!! I'm kinda nervous so be nice...anyway here is the trailer

**She had the perfect boyfriend.**

_Shows Gabriella holding hands with Troy and them staring at each other._

**She had the perfect friends.**

_Shows Gabriella, Taylor and Chad making funny faces and laughing_

**Then she made another friend.**

_Shows Gabriella and Sharpay in the mall._

**And her old friends didn't approve.**

_Shows Taylor pointing to Sharpay and yelling. Then Gabriella giving Troy's class ring back._

**So she changed to show them what they were missing.**

_Shows Gabriella and Sharpay in matching outfits._

**Will her plan back fire?**

_Shows Chad and Troy laughing and Troy kissing another girl._

**Or will it work?**

_Shows Troy staring at an old picture of them and letting one tear fall. Then Chad sitting in the gym throwing basketballs at the wall in anger._

**But will she want to keep her new life and forget the old?**

_Shows Gabriella giving her Troy and Chad the finger and linking arms with Sharpay._

**Is it all an act?**

_Shows Gabriella crying at Sharpay's house._

**Is there ice in her heart?**

_Shows Gabriella rolling her eyes._

**Find out. **

What do you think? Does it look good? Review! Remember I've never done this before so...be honest!


	2. An icy encounter

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DON'T OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. OR MCDONALDS. ALL I OWN IS MY PLOT.**

* * *

"Come on Gabster you never eat lunch with us anymore. I mean seriously we can't eat the Gabriella cookies without Gabriella." Chad said to Gabriella before lunch, Gabriella and Chad had the best brother/sister relationship. They were Gabster and Chadster.

"Since when do cookies have names? I do not want a cookie named after me." Chad and Gabriella were waiting for Troy and Taylor. Since Gabriella and Chad had gym with Mr. Bolton they always got out early. Troy and Taylor, on the other hand, had art and Troy always seemed to "accidentally" get paint on Ms. Francine. Then he had to make up a story after class as to why it happened. Then Taylor had to be the witness and it took up at least five minutes, if they are lucky.

"You know why they are named after you. Troy's mom only makes them when you are there or when you are sick or when you ask or when…" Gabriella held up her hand,

"Fine...she makes them for you too...why don't we call the Chad cookies?" Chad laughed. They both knew that Gabriella was #1 in Troy's parents eyes.

"Remember that one time when you came late to our study thing and there were no more cookies so his mom made a special batch for you. Then the next week I was late and she said 'you should of been on time.' You know that they are Gabriella cookies," She giggled and looked in her locker.

"You make it seem like I am like an angel to his mom." Chad opened his locker. Since they were seniors they got to pick where their lockers were and they could change at anytime. So the gang all had their lockers together and right by the gym. It might smell but if Troy is late because cause he is "talking" with Gabriella it doesn't take him forever to get to the gym.

"Duh. Your mom and his mom are practically planning the wedding. She likes you the best because you are her future daughter." That made Gabriella blush. You can't just tell a girl that. Sure she wanted to marry him and she loved him but...she didn't need more pressure. She's been dating him 3 years and he was _Troy Bolton._ What girl wouldn't marry him?

"They are not planning the wedding and how do you even know I'm going to be her future daughter? He might dump me or I might dump him. Or we might die? Or..." Chad rolled his eyes,

"There is no way in the world that he would ever dump you. He loooooves you." Chad held out the 'o' for an annoying effect.

'"Well I loooooove him too. Why are we even talking about this?" Chad closed his locker and looked around for his best friend and his girlfriend,

"I think I'm going to give Taylor my ring tonight." The oh so famous basketball varsity ring. It's the highest honor a player's girlfriend could have, If you get his ring that means he's whipped,

"I don't know why you guys make a huge deal about it, It's not an engagement ring," Chad looked at the ring around Gabriella's neck. She had gotten it a year after her and Troy started dating and wore it around her neck never taking it off. When girls asked whose it was she happily told them that it was her boyfriend's ring that she loved.

"You are only saying that because you already got it. I remember you stared at it for weeks and smiled and kept telling Troy that you loved him. Taylor said you shopped four hours for a stupid chain because it had to be perfect." Gabriella did. She was obsessed with it, With her loving it made Troy love it more, He'd never given it to anyone. Ever, The guys on the team usually passed theirs from girl to girl but to Troy, he could only give it to a girl he loved, and everyone knew it,

"How are you going to give it to her? You can't copy Troy's because...you can't sing," Troy had written her and song and even learned how to play the piano to give it to her, When he was done playing it he gave it to her, That was probably one of the best days of her life. Not only did she get the ring but for the first time he said 'I love you,' She almost cried.

"Don't be hatin' on the Chadster. I'll find a way. I was thinking that I'd ask her for help on my homework and keep asking questions then she'll get fed up with it and we'd go on a picnic to calm down and I'd say 'I have one last question' and then ask her." Gabriella made a 'awww' sound,

"That's sweet. It doesn't compare to the guy I loooooove but it's close. Speaking of the guy I looooove, where is he?" A pair of hands spinned her around and kissed her. She laughed, "Troy! Don't scare me like that! Do you want to kill me?" He laughed,

"Is it because I am drop dead gorgeous?" She laughed and hugged him. They were in such love that they'd do anything for each other...well not anything,

"I love you." He kissed her head and opened his locker. She was the only reason he actually woke up in the morning. Sure he loved basketball but she's more important to him and everyone knew it. His parents had changed their pressure from being good at basketball to impressing Gabriella.

"I love you too." Chad made a fake 'vomit' sound and Taylor put her finger down her throat, They didn't really like the whole lovey dovey thing. What they lacked in romance Troy and Gabriella made up for it,

"You guys sure know how to ruin a moment don't you?" Troy said punching his friend. Taylor laughed. She and Gabriella used to be best friends, Then Gabriella suddenly changed, She stopped asking to hang out, then she quit the chemistry club and became active in the drama club.

"You guys have so many moments. Anyway let's go…" Someone bumped into Taylor. Sharpay Evans. Resident Ice Queen. Actually she apologized after the musical and asked if the gang could forget about all the mean stuff she did but no one forgave her.

Except Gabriella.

The two had actually become best friends. They ate lunch together in the theater and talked about what they had done and weekend plans. Sharpay was her first friend to know that she got Troy's ring. Gabriella often dropped plans with Taylor to hang out with Sharpay.

"Evans." Taylor muttered and Sharpay smiled. Sharpay was actually trying to get Gabriella's attention because Gabriella was late in the theater.

"Taylor, no need to snap at me. Speaking of snap…pants that snap are soooo last season. Anyway I was here to tell Gab…riella that we have a drama club meeting and she shouldn't be LATE." Troy looked over at Sharpay.

"Don't mess with my friends and leave my girlfriend alone. She's never late." Gabriella giggled. She's always late.

"Guys…leave Sharpay alone. She was just reminding me. Now if you will excuse me I have to go to that meeting." There was no meeting. There aren't any meetings during school, they are all after school. That's just Gabriella's excuse to hang out with Sharpay. That's right, he friends don't know that she and Sharpay are friends, and if they did then it would start quite a commotion.

"Alright. Come get me if she messes with you. I love you." Troy whispered to her. It always makes her giggle when he does it.

"Can do. I love you too. I'll meet you at our lockers after lunch ok?" They kissed and she walked with Sharpay forgetting something very important. Her fake drama notes. She added a few more each day to make her friends think that's what she's doing. She and Sharpay usually just pay a random loser to skip 4th period and buy them lunch from a fast food restaurant. Today they were having McDonalds. Gabriella sat down and slipped off her shoes.

"They are driving me CRAZY! Minus Troy, I love him." Sharpay took a slurp of her coke. They both had the same thing. Chicken nuggets, medium fries and large cokes. They were too alike not to get along.

"Why don't you just say "hey guys Sharpay is my best friend" then they will quit driving you crazy." Sharpay told Gabriella slowly. Gabriella ate a fry,

"Yeah because they would stop speaking to me. I mean Shar…if I told Troy I was friends with you he'd think that I was a traitor and probably dump me." Sharpay ate a chicken nugget,

"He's gonna catch on sometime. He's not stupid. Would you rather him catch you or would you rather tell him?" Gabriella took a slurp, she knew Sharpay was right but she was just looking for the right time.

"I'll think about it. So do you want to go shopping later?" Sharpay smiled. Her brother had left for boot camp (she doesn't even know why) she was all alone until she befriended Gabriella. They were Shar and Gab…best friends.

"Yeah. I'm soooo glad you aren't poor. I can't imagine shopping with Taylor. I feel so sorry for you." Gabriella had money and her mother let her buy anything, and she definitely did. Taylor, on the other hand, had to use her babysitting money for shopping money and that set Gabriella back.

"It gets kind of annoying plus she picks out the ugliest stuff and when you are honest with her she takes it as insults. Like Friday when she picked out this hideous pink shirt I told her it was 'unattractive' and 'we should find something else' and I swear she started crying, in the store. Then she was asking why everything looked good on me but not on her. Shar, I had no idea what to say. I mean Taylor is my best friend…well kinda…and I had no idea what to say. Is that bad?" She could tell Sharpay anything, they had only been friends a year-ish and they were already closer than Taylor and Gabriella who had been friends three-ish years.

"I don't know Gab. Seriously if I picked out ugly clothes you would tell me right?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and took another drink of her coke.

"If you wore ugly clothes then I wouldn't borrow them." Sharpay laughed and leaned back in the red theater chair,

"I'm glad we are best friends." Gabriella laughed and leaned back too. The theater chairs were so much more comfortable then the lunch room chairs.

"Me too."

* * *

Troy looked at the ground after his girlfriend left. She had dropped her drama notes. It took him a second looking at them to figure out what to do with them.

"Hey guys…Gabi forgot her notes. Let's go drop them off by the theater so the ice princess doesn't chomp her head off." Chad and Taylor followed him laughing. Taylor listened into the door and frowned,

"I think they are in here, I hear voices." When they opened the door they did it as quietly as possible and saw Gabriella and Sharpay in the theater chairs laughing. They were shocked. How could this be a drama club meeting? Troy sat down in the back chairs and signaled his friends do the same. They heard Gabriella and Sharpay talking like best friends, which, to them is impossible. How could their Gabriella even talk to an ice princess? Then Taylor heard Gabriella talking about shopping. Gabriella wasn't trashing her, but she wasn't praising her either. Then Troy heard Sharpay say,

"Are you ever going to like tell Troy and your friends that we are best friends?" Gabriella laughed. It was so different to her friends' ears. The laugh itself wasn't different but her friends saw her different. She could relate to the enemy, and that isn't good.

"Nah…what they don't know can't hurt them." Troy stood up. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"But lying does!" Gabriella dropped her jaw. Her friends had spied on her. They didn't trust her, not that they should but…they didn't. She looked at Sharpay and mouthed 'call you later' and chased after her friends. Taylor spoke first, pointing on finger at Sharpay.

"How could you be friends with a….bitch? We are your friends. You turn on us and pick her?" Gabriella forced herself not to cry, until she has her private chat with Troy. Taylor's dark brown hair was pulled in a tight ponytail and Gabriella focused on it because that was better than Taylor's mad brown eyes.

"I'm not picking! I like you all evenly. You don't even know Sharpay! She's my best friend. You are all equal!" Chad rolled his eyes and looked at Gabriella. She wished he'd act like a good friend, a good 'big brother' and be on her side, but he wasn't. Gabriella always took his side and obviously he can't return the favor.

"You cannot compare us to that stupid ice queen." Now Gabriella went from very upset to very pissed. One. Sharpay was her best friend. Two. Sharpay was sitting across the room listening to every word.

"Shut up. She is my best friend. I won't let her trash you so I'm not letting you trash her. She didn't do anything to you guys so leave her out of it." Taylor looked Gabriella over as if she was a new person.

"Leave her out of it? Ok. I just found out that my best friend, or a girl I thought was my best friend, was hanging out in a theater taking bitch lessons." Sharpay sat down in a chair. She caused Gabriella all this trouble. Sharpay didn't need friends…she did but she didn't need to ruin someone's life.

"Taylor. I am not taking bitch lessons. I'm still the same old Gabriella. Sharpay is my best friend. Take it or leave it. I'm not choosing one or the other." Chad glared at her.

"We can't talk to you if you hang out with that ice bitch." Gabriella looked at Sharpay and shrugged. The statement was meant for Gabriella to drop Sharpay but it backfired.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. If you guys can't except me then I guess you can go without me." Everyone was shocked, even Sharpay. Taylor and Chad just turned around leaving Troy and Gabriella. Sharpay walked around the corner so she could hear but couldn't be seen.

"Gabi…you are choosing her over us? Come on…she hates us. She will just try to break us up again." Gabriella was shocked her boyfriend use such a rude tone with her. She looked at him and didn't cry,

"Troy Bolton. I cannot believe you would even say that. Everyone tried to break us up and you didn't treat them like this. We've been dating three years. If Sharpay wanted to break us up she would have tried a long time ago." He just looked at her with empty eyes. His girlfriend was friends with the enemy. How could he let this happen?

"Gabi…come on. She's evil. You are so nice. How could you let yourself be friends with her. You just picked her over us. What's come over you?" Gabriella was too mad to cry. How come everyone was so crude about it?

"What's come over me? What the hell are you saying? You are making me choose between friends. Nothing has come over me, I'm standing up for myself." Troy felt nauseous, Gabriella was fussing at him. That's new to him.

"Gabi…you are saying I'm equal to her. Don't you love me?" Gabriella flinched at the word LOVE. That always makes everything complicated. After LOVE comes TEARS. So she let one, not two, fall.

"Troy…of course I love you. God, I love you and I always will." He looked at her crying and just frowned,

"If you love me so much then why are you making friends that we don't like?" Gabriella wiped her tear quickly. What a jerk! He was acting like her father, not her boyfriend.

"Troy just because I am in love with you doesn't make you my remote control. I have my own life. I can pick my own friends. Why are you treating me like this? I never did anything to you. You know I never did anything. I get it. You don't want me to make friends because then I might be something other than Troy's girlfriend." He knew it was true. If she made new friends then there might be talk that they were "growing apart" and he never wanted that.

"Come on Gabi…you know that isn't true. I love you. Come on you have to think of how I feel." That was about all she could handle. She took of the necklace with his ring on it and tried to hand it to him,

"I'm tired of shaping my life around how you feel, Troy." He looked at her and wouldn't take the ring. He was going to cry, for the first time in his whole life he, Troy Bolton, was going to cry over a girl.

"Come on Gabi…don't do this to me. I love you." She opened his hand and started sobbing. She was dumping him, when she was still in hopeless love with him,

"No Troy, don't do this to me." She walked out into the hallway and there stood Sharpay and Taylor, each on a different side of the hall. Like angel and devil…and Sharpay wasn't the devil here.

'"Gabriella you have no idea what you are doing. You are going to be known as a ice princess bitch." Gabriella got an idea and shrugged,

"Actually I was hoping I could be the Ice QUEEN bitch, but I might need some practice. Come on Shar." She linked arms with Sharpay and left East High. She smiled and looked at Sharpay.

"Bye, Bye innocent Gabriella. Hello Ice queen bitch Gabriella."

**So what do you think? A little rushed but the rest of the story will be a little slower. What's Gabriella's big plan? Well REVIEW! **


	3. Jerks, Plans and ACTION!

**-XOXO-**

**Author's note: I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! 20! You guys are AWESOME! This is my first story so 20 reviews for a trailer and Chapter one is amazing!! Well I'll probably put a new chapter up every week. So if you keep reviewing then I'll keep writing…Anyway…here is Chapter Two!**

**I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters. All I own is the plot and any characters not in the movie. **

**-XOXO-**

_**Jerks, Plans, and ACTION!**_

"You aren't going to wear these clothes again. You aren't going to wear anything but designer. You aren't going to be nice anymore. You aren't going to be little Miss Innocent Geek, no offence. You are an Ice princess." Sharpay told Gabriella as they got into the car together heading toward the mall.

"Ok, Shar I really miss him. We dated 3 years. Then he suddenly decided to treat me like his three year old little sister. I swear to god if your plan doesn't work then I'll go ice princess on your ass. So we will do clothes today…oh my gosh look at those cute guys." The girls were in at a stop light. They were in Gabriella's black JAG with pink accents. It was new, and she called it her baby car. The guys who were across from them were in a Blue Mustang. Gabriella looked at it, Troy had a red one. They both got new cars at the same time, they thought that their parents were celebrating their 4 year anniversary by buying them. Taylor said they were early wedding presents and Chad was too busy drooling over them that he didn't have an opinion.

"Oh my gosh! They are rolling down their window! Shot gun the driver!" Gabriella said again fluffing her hair. She only picked the driver because he looked like Troy, but no one needed to know that. The driver had blonde hair, with a surfer cut. **(Think Jesse McCartney) **He had blue eyes but they were much duller than Troy's. The passenger had dark brown hair with green eyes. Sharpay rolled down the windows and batted her eyelashes.

"Hot Car…I have always liked Mustangs. Do you guys go to West?" The driver leaned back. They boys had also called shot gun on the girls and the driver had a thing for Gabriella, just for the pure fact that she was "hot." The passenger also had a crush on Sharpay.

"Yeah. Are you East girls?" Gabriella flipped her hair a bit and played hard to get, she hadn't been interested in other boys for so long she forgot how to flirt.

"Could be. Are you heading to the mall?" The boys were completely mesmerized. They were flirting with two "hot" girls at a stop light. They may be popular but not that popular,

"Yeah. Want to hang?" The driver said again. Gabriella looked at him again. She knew him. Nate, the West High basketball captain. Troy told her all about him. She said how he just uses girls to get sex, then dumps them the morning after. Plus she just broke up with a boy she is still in love with, she can't get involved with someone else, especially Nate the womanizer.

"I know you! Aren't you the West High basketball captain?" The driver messed with his hair. Sharpay frowned, she knew he was a major ass and didn't want a part of him.

"Yeah. Does it impress you?" Gabriella snorted thinking of Troy. He would never use a stupid line like that.

"My boy…I mean Troy Bolton kicks your ass all up and down the basketball court." Nate blushed and straightened up. He didn't mess with Troy Bolton, he knew better than that. Troy was like basketball royalty, if you mess with Troy then you are screwed.

"You are Troy Bolton's girlfriend?" Gabriella felt like crying and Sharpay noticed the tension. She couldn't let her best friend cry in front of major jerks.

"You aren't so cute anymore. Look, it's a green light!" Gabriella pushed the gas quickly leaving two very confused West High boys. Sharpay looked at Gabriella and frowned,

"Gab! You asked for it. If you bring up Troy you have to be prepared to take the grief for it. Quit beating yourself up over this! You are going to get him back. I promise. Just focus. As of right now your goal in life is to piss your friends off and you can't do that if you take up for Troy." Gabriella wiped her brown eyes quickly.

"Shar! How is that going to work? Won't they hate me more?" Sharpay ran the plan through her head again. She had no idea if it was going to work but she couldn't let her best friend lose hope.

"Ok, lets think about this. Troy is in love with you, no matter what. He wants you happy, but if you are plain old innocent Gabriella then you won't be happy but bitch Gab will be happy. So when Troy sees bitch Gab being happy then he will want to be happy with you." Gabriella smiled and added to the plan.

"RIGHT! So I'll upset him so much that he'll realize he made a mistake and can't live without me. The only way I can upset him is change who I am. He will miss the old me and make a bargain!" Sharpay never thought of that so she giggled to herself, Gabriella was practically making her own plan.

"Exactly. Now Taylor. I noticed that she gets jealous easy and is very smart. If anyone figures out the plan then it would be Taylor. So full drama mode. You have to-" Gabriella stopped at another stop light and looked at Sharpay as if a light bulb had just gone off in her head.

"Act Dumb! Nothing ticks Taylor off more than stupid people. When she's angry she can't think straight. Oh and the jealousy thing…that's good. We will brag so she'll want what we have, and copy. The only way to be a good copycat is to join us. Her saying is "If you can't beat them, join them." That's exactly what we have to do." Sharpay and Gabriella were a perfect team of genius and evil, each having a little of both.

"Chad. He's as dumb as a rock and stands up for his friends, right? So I was thinking that we could show him how Troy and Taylor were changing so he couldn't stand it. He will try to fix it, and fail then the three will drift apart leaving us to glue them back together. That will make us the heroes." Gabriella looked at her best friend and smiled,

"Perfect. Just don't let me get caught up in this. I am one to do that. Once I have started it's hard to stop." Sharpay pointed toward a parking spot and giggled,

"You are scaring me. It's going to be FUN! Now we have to find makeup and costumes and it's time to start the show!" Gabriella giggled and opened the door. She grabbed her purse and shut the door again.

"So I was thinking preppy, short and designer. I have my platinum." Gabriella also had her own platinum credit card, two to be exact. Sharpay had three. Neither of them had to worry about prices because they were so spoiled. They linked arms and walked toward the door.

"When we leave this mall everyone will love you. Now I have to be the stage director, and give you the stage directions. As of now your life is a play!" They were such drama preps that it made them both laugh.

"And I have the leading role. Do you know what that means?" Sharpay shrugged and put her sunglasses in her purse as the two came into the big doors of the mall.

"All cameras on you?" Gabriella giggled. Now it's time to test her bitch skills.

"Yeah and I have the biggest dressing room!" Sharpay rolled her eyes. It was so much different shopping at a mall with Gabriella because they both had a shopping mode. They could literally shop until they dropped, unlike their friends.

"You are catching on quick! I think this plan will actually work!" She hoped it would work. If it didn't, she didn't have a backup. It was do or die. Gabriella smiled,

"They shall call us Ice Queens and we will go down in history." They both pointed to the same store. Their favorite store. It sold expensive, very cute, short skirts and shorts. They both wore the same size so they didn't have to worry about switching stores for sizes and such. Gabriella smiled and spoke again stopping in her tracks,

"It is the beginning of the play. Let's soak it in and get mentally prepped." Sharpay smiled not knowing the irony of her comment,

"We shall call it "The Start of Something new"." Gabriella found herself humming the familiar tune. She stopped and smiled,

"AND ACTION!"

**-XOXO-**

**What do you think? Will Gabriella pull it off? What will her ex-friends and ex-boyfriend think? Anyway…what will she do to show off that she is an "Ice Queen Bitch?" Well REVIEW!!! Be honest too! It can be short. You could say "good" or "bad" I don't care just REVIEW!! Lol…I'm OUT! **

**-XOXO-**

**P.S: I want about 25-30 reviews until I update. I'm serious...if the reviews stop, I stop. **


	4. Have the girls gone crazy?

**-XOXO-**

**After you read this, you should go check out my oneshot, The Man at the Airport. Well...anyway...here's chapter three. Sorry I accidentally deleted it so I had to repost this chapter...lol...sorry!**

**I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters. All I own is my plot. (So don't copy my original idea)**

**

* * *

**

**_Have the girls gone crazy?_**

"No! This is all wrong!" Troy yelled wiping she sweat from his face. He was trying to play basketball but he was missing every shot. "I love her! L-O-V-E! Is this repayment for breaking other girl's hearts? She can't do this. We are supposed to get married and live happily ever after. Damn it, I can't love anyone but her!" Troy yelled to no one. He laid down in the grass and felt tears in his eyes. He saw someone looking over at him. Lexie, his three year old little sister. Lexie jumped on him and smiled,

"Troy…I love you. I'll marry you." She said. Troy laughed and picked her up. Lexie could always cheer him up. The two looked almost alike, the hair and eyes, and the got along well too.

"I love you too Lexie, but I think I need someone more my age." Lexie stood up and hugged him. He needed a hug and Lexie was just the girl to do it. She giggled,

"You need bath." She said wrinkling her nose. She, being a three year old, didn't have good grammar so instead of "need a bath" it was "need bath." He snickered and picked her up as he headed into the house. Lexie looked inside and smiled,

"Gabi loves you. I think she'd marry you." Troy put Lexie down. It's sad when a three year old knows who you want to marry. Troy shook his head and walked to the kitchen. He was going to have to fall to his last resort. He has to get girl advice, from his mother.

"Mom, Gabi…we…" His mother looked up and studied her son's sweaty face. Troy's face was pale and not himself, he was chipper and he could barely mutter her name,

"Oh honey…when did you find out? Didn't you use protection?" Troy was drawn back and confused. His mother obviously wasn't talking about the same thing.

"What are you talking about?" His mother sat down the pot holder and sat at the table. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun because she had just gotten in from work. She was a realtor and was currently trying to sell a multimillion dollar home, which was stressing her out.

"Is she pregnant?" Troy cracked up. That made his day a little better. His mom let out a deep breath and Troy rolled his eyes,

"We haven't done anything mom and we are never going to because we are broken up." His laughter stopped short. She covered her mouth and frowned. Gabriella was supposed to be her daughter-in-law, soon to be. They can't break up. That's bad! It can't be happening. She studied Troy's face for a few seconds. He was hurting, bad. His breaths were uneven.

"Honey, I'm sure you guys will get back together." Troy closed his eyes and pulled the ring out of his pocket. His blue eyes were stinging as he handed the ring over to his mother,

"No, mom, I think we are done forever." Mrs. Bolton held it carefully. She remembered when Troy first decided to give the ring to Gabriella. He freaked out the whole week before, he worked so hard to give it to her the right way. Now, almost three years later he's got a broken heart.

"Oh honey…what happened?" He let out a deep breath and told his mom the story, he could almost quote it word for word. His mother put her hand over his and he shrugged,

"I mean, mom…I love her. I was just trying to protect her." His mother tilted her head slightly and frowned,

"Sometimes things can go from protective to overbearing. It seems like Gabriella feels suffocated here. Maybe you guys do need a little time." Troy's face dropped. He didn't need a little time, he needed Gabriella.

"No I don't need a little time, the only thing I need is my girlfriend back. Do you know how I'm going to do that? Kiss Sharpay, then act like Sharpay kissed me." His mother frowned and picked up Lexie to sit her on her lap,

"Troy, don't do that. Gabriella's angry because you are trying to rip apart a friendship, think how angry she'll be if you actually do. Why don't you go to school tomorrow and let things play out. Gabriella loves you, but maybe she's feeling a little too overprotective." Troy smiled. He felt a bit better. At least his mom can help him calm down a bit. He grabbed a water bottle and smiled,

"Yeah. Thanks mom."

* * *

"So mom said not to do anything rash and stuff, that maybe she'll be back to normal." Troy was explaining to Taylor in the hallway. Troy was actually feeling positive. He was preparing himself to have a talk with Gabriella about how much they missed each other, etc. Then, speak of the devil, they saw Gabriella come in. The whole hallways hushed and Troy, Taylor and Chad's faces dropped. Gabriella was wearing extremely short shorts and a pink shirt that read, "I'm a bitch. I know." Then next to her was Sharpay in the exact same outfit. They looked like twins. They were walking in the same rhythm, linked arms. Troy looked around at all the guys checking her out and all the girls whispering. That's his Gabriella. They can't do that. 

"Gabriella?" Taylor said slowly. Gabriella giggled and looked around at everyone staring.

"Actually I go by Gab now…um…why is everyone staring at you?" Taylor shrugged,

"Not me, you." Gabriella flipped her hair a bit and looked at Taylor. This was like "Stick to the Status quo" part two.

"Because of the clothes? I love having people stare at me." Sharpay looked at Taylor's shoes and nudged Gabriella,

"Those were the shoes I was telling you about." Here was the part to make Taylor jealous, Gabriella looked at them,

"Where did you get those?" Taylor looked at her feet and looked back up again. She was flattered that the ice queen…Gabriella…was complimenting her shoes.

"Rack Room shoes." Gabriella and Sharpay went into a giggle fit and Gabriella cleared her throat,

"Oh. We were looking at some shoes at Christians that looked exactly like that. I didn't know knock offs looked so much like the real thing." Chad was looking at his "little sister" how could she have changed like that? She was so innocent and sweet yesterday. It made him mad. Just like Gabriella had hoped.

"Hey Gabriella, um you forgot something." Gabriella rolled her eyes and giggled,

"I told you I went by Gab now. What did I forget?" Chad looked at his girlfriend and smiled. He can take up for his friends because he is the king of comebacks.

"Your pants. I think you came to school in your underwear." Gabriella frowned. She set herself up with that one. She was silent for a second until she looked at Troy and giggled.

"Maybe…but Troy here is enjoying himself." She pointed down when she said it and of course Taylor, Chad and Sharpay's eyes followed where she was pointing but Troy just blushed madly and messed with him pants. Busted. Troy was still blushing and moving his pants around as Gabriella left. Chad looked at his friend,

"Way to ruin a good comeback." Taylor laughed, getting glares from Troy and her boyfriend.

"Sorry, it was pretty funny." Troy finally stood up straight and frowned again watching Gabriella leave and shake her butt with every step. He couldn't help but staring. Then he noticed something, her eyes…they were so sad. He had to get her back, he needed her.

"I don't think my mom was right. We have to do something. We have to melt Gabriella's ice. And I have a plot to do it." Chad looked at him. Chad knew Troy's plans always turned out horrible and hurt everyone in the end, but he didn't care. He wanted his Gabster back.

"I'm in. Troy…we are going to get her back." Taylor shook her head in agreement. Taylor needed Gabriella back too, they knew it wasn't going to be easy. Troy let out a deep breath. He was going to partly listen to his mom. He wasn't going to pull Sharpay into it, but he was going to pull another girl into it,

"Find me a girl to make out with and make sure Gabriella is at the rooftop at noon. We are going to make her so jealous she can't stand it, then she'll realize her mistakes and come back." Taylor laughed,

"Troy, that's not going to work. She's going to see right through that plan." Chad rolled his eyes,

"Whatever Taylor, my man Troy has the best plans." Taylor looked at Gabriella across the hallway smiling and giggling. Taylor took in a deep breath. She wants to be happy like Gabriella. She…

"Actually, I think I'm going to go talk to Sharpay. She seems ok." Troy and Chad were shocked. They were both losing their girls. Chad looked at her. How could Taylor do that, within a few minutes?

"What? Taylor…it's not Gabriella anymore. It's Gab." Chad added a stutter after Gab. Taylor closed her eyes. She had misjudged Troy and made Gabriella cry. Why not give Sharpay a chance and keep Gabriella from crying.

"Maybe Gab isn't that bad either. I'll be right back." Troy frowned and wiped his eyes. How could Taylor and Gabriella just leave. Chad looked at her,

"Taylor, don't do that." Taylor turned around again and looked at her boyfriend. She was feeling like Gabriella did yesterday, hurt and confused.

"Chad, I'll be right back."

Chad rolled his eyes and watched Taylor walk over there and tap Gabriella's shoulder. They watched as Gabriella turned around and rolled her eyes. Then she smiled and tapped Sharpay. They were both laughing…and so was Taylor. Troy's jaw dropped when Sharpay hugged Taylor.

"Have the girls gone crazy?"

* * *

**Whoa! I know what you are thinking…major twist. Now Gabriella has to change her plans and so does Troy. What will Chad do? P.S: I'm going on a mission trip and won't be back until next Friday…sorry. So REVIEW. **

**P.S.S: Do you think Taylor should turn ice princess too or should it all be a plot to change Gabriella back to normal? **

**I didn't really like this chapter…but review…and tips are needed. REVIEW! Lol…I need them. But seriously, I would really like about 35-40 reviews when I get back...THANKS!**

**-XOXO-**


	5. A fight and more plans

****

**Author's note: I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters!\**

**A fight and more plans!**

"Troy! Pay attention!" Mrs. Prescott yelled at him. He was in art and instead of painting on the paper he wasn't thinking and painting the table. People were watching him right and left. Gabriella, his Gabi, was a diva. She was wearing a shirt that even said she was a bitch.

"Sorry Gabi…I mean Mrs. Prescott." His teacher frowned at him. He felt like everyone was. Everyone knew they were in love, they dated three years without a single fight and now they are over. And everyone thought that it was for good.

"Do you need to call home?" Troy shook his head and looked over at Taylor who was frowning at him.

"No…but can I go grab my lunch from my dad's office?" He asked even though there was no lunch. Everyone knew Troy didn't keep his lunch in his father's office but no one said anything. He was hurting and she was rubbing it in his face.

"Sure." Mrs. Prescott said. He hated being pitied by people but in this case, he needed pity. He looked horrible, his eyes were blood shot and he wasn't even walking with confidence. He was just…depressed.

As he walked down the hallway he noticed Gabriella's locker. It was pink with a silver star on it that read "Gab." He felt as if everything around him was moving so quickly and he could hardly catch his breath.

"Dad, I think I'm going to kill myself." He said opening the door to his father's office, not paying attention to who was in his father's office.

"Troy, I have a student in here that…what do you mean you are going to kill yourself?" His dad said looking over to Troy.

"I can't stand it. People are feeling sorry for me while Gabriella walks around stomping on peoples' throats…" He was stopped by the person sitting across from his father,

"I'm not stomping on anyone's throats, you are mad because your life isn't perfect anymore." Gabriella. He was outraged because she made him look stupid. His dad threw his hands up,

"You aren't going to argue in my office. You aren't going to argue at all and if you want to then you are going to ignore each other. This is all going to get blown out of proportion." He was just saying that to get them back together. Gabriella just cracked up,

"You make me so mad. You didn't even get my point of the story. I'm leaving, God all you Boltons are the same! The only thing in your eyes that I am good for is to make Troy happy." Mr. Bolton frowned,

"Gabriella, you know that isn't true! You are a very wonderful girl." She rolled her eyes. Yeah, she is a very wonderful girl for a very wonderful boy. That's why she dumped him, so people can know that she's a great girl, with or without Troy.

"And I'm wonderful for your wonderful fucking son." Both of the Bolton men gasp at her language.

"Gabi…" Troy said quickly trying to keep her from cursing more. "Let's go talk outside, alright?" She laughed,

"It's Gab now, remember?" She walked toward the door and stopped short smiling because her plan was working.

"If you want to talk to me then you will have to go through Sharpay and realize how she isn't really evil." Troy rolled his eyes,

"Whatever Bitch."

* * *

"Hey." Chad said, tapping Taylor's shoulder. They were both in the library reading. They hadn't talked all day and they were both scared. They didn't want to end up like Gabriella and Troy, caught up in it all.

"Hey." They were quiet for a while and Chad scratched his head, swishing his afro right to left.

"I didn't come here to break up with you, I love you. Actually…I came here to figure out what the hell is going on with Gabster. Tay…she's scaring me. I just don't want us to end up like Troy and Gabriella, In so much love that it blows up in our faces." Taylor stuttered slowly,

"I know. They…what are we going to do?" Chad shrugged confused. He, for once, had no idea what to do. He hugged Taylor,

"I think we have to breakup." Taylor pulled back quickly. Even though she and Chad fought a lot, somehow she knew this time was different.

"Huh?" Chad laughed and kissed Taylor's head. They were cute during their few romantic moments.

"Not for real. Baby, Troy and Gabriella won't let us breakup and the only way they will try to stop it and see their love again. Baby, I don't care who you are friends with, just as long as you don't forget me in the process. I'm not jealous like Troy." Taylor smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

"I love you and I'm definitely going to go ice brat on you." Chad kissed her,

"As long as it helps our friends…and you dress like Gabriella." Taylor giggled and kissed him again,

"You are such a horn dog…now go! You dumped me, ok?" Chad shrugged,

"Alright."

**What do you think? I'm so lost here, I waaaay need tips! Anyway I want 55 or so tips when I review next! Love ya!**


	6. Drama, Drama, Drama

**Well here's another chapter. I posted it a little sooner than I thought but...I was bored. lol. Alright here it is.**

**Drama, Drama, Drama.**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL...**

"Dude, are you stupid. Don't dump your girlfriend because Gabi…I mean Gab…I mean Gabriella or whatever the hell she goes by now. We aren't like you and Taylor. We weren't really in love." Troy was trying to get Chad back with Taylor even if it meant lying and ignoring the love in him.

"You don't mean that. Come on dude, the only thing Taylor and I have in common is you and Gabster and seeing that you guys "weren't really in love" then I guess Taylor and I weren't either." Troy slapped his head. He felt like he was doing everything wrong. He knew everything was getting blown out of proportion.

"If you tell anyone I will kill you…but yesterday," Troy leaned foreword and whispered to his best friend. They were in the locker room after basketball practice. He frowned, "Yesterday…I cried. No…I bawled." Chad looked shocked. Never in his life had Troy Bolton admitted to cry, actually Chad didn't even think Troy cried at all.

"So you do love her." Troy didn't know what to say. Everyone knew he loved her it was practically posted on every wall. They were "cutest couple" or "most likely to get married" or "high school sweethearts" or "I wish I were them." Needless to say it was hard for Troy to give up the titles but harder to give up the girl.

"Go out with Taylor. Don't be like me and Gabi. Don't ruin what you have." Chad saw the hurt in his best friend's eyes. His has to be fixed.

"It's done. Taylor and I are practically nothing without you and Gabster together. I mean…without you guys we wouldn't be together." Troy wiped his eyes. He wasn't crying but he felt like he needed to.

"Well don't waste what we did for you. Just because we set you up doesn't mean we have to tear you down." Chad felt horrible for his friend. Honestly Chad wouldn't be surprised if Troy broke down in the middle of the locker because that's how bad he was hurting.

"That was deep. Let's go to my house and read playboy magazines." That's what Chad does when he gets in a fight with Taylor, except this time, he had a girlfriend and was looking at them. That's Chad for you.

"Nah, I've never liked those stupid things. You don't have a chance with any of them so why stare?" Chad rolled his eyes,

"Because they are hot," Troy stood up and walked out the door ignoring his friend. He didn't care about how hot other girls were…all he cared about was how much he loved his girlfriend…well ex-girlfriend. He wasn't paying attention and ran into a locker. Just his luck, it was a pink locker.

"Troy…Are you ok?" Troy somehow had ended up on the ground and was looking up seeing a blonde version of his ex.

"Sharpay, stay the hell away from me. You ruined everything. You broke Chad and Taylor up and you brainwashed Gabi into being exactly like you. You are a spoiled, snobby, icy bitch." Sharpay was shocked that Troy would say that to her face. He ran into her locker.

"Troy I'm at my locker. I didn't search you down. Now you have a huge knot in your head and I suggest you get some ice." She was sweet about it. Troy was the boy that her best friend was in love with.

"No insults?" Sharpay rolled her eyes. She still didn't like him but she didn't have to show it.

"Unlike you, I don't want to upset Gab by insulting someone she loves." Sharpay covered her mouth quickly and hoped Troy didn't catch the love part. Since Troy was clinching her head in pain he didn't notice that she slipped the "L" word.

"Whatever. You are a bitch, get it through your head, you ruined my life and honestly I hate you." Sharpay actually felt hurt. No one, ever, had said anything that harsh to her. She just walked to the bathroom. The ice princess…was crying. It's not like she cared what Troy thought but…it was just mean.

And he didn't even regret it.

* * *

"Tay…he dumped you? Dear lord…what is that boy thinking? I mean he loves you. He can't just dump you…"Gabriella's voice trailed off because she remembered what she did to the boy she loved. Taylor hugged her.

"Gab…I…he said that I was a ice bitch like you." Gabriella was shocked Chad would say that about her. She had only had her ice look one day. It was working better than she wanted, and she didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

"Oh honey…let's go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up. Today after school, I'll buy you whatever you want. I promise. If he thinks you are an ice bitch now…wait until tomorrow. Maybe it will be calmer tomorrow." They both knew it wouldn't be. As they walked into the girls' bathroom they heard crying and then a

"Stay the fuck **(I say the 'F' bomb a lot…lol…sorry) **out." Gabriella rolled her eyes and let her ice bitch-ness sink in.

"Excuse me? Do you know who you are talking to?" Sure enough the girl looked out of the stall and the two girls saw that the girl who was crying was Sharpay. Gabriella had never even thought Sharpay cried.

"Shar…what happened?" She said hugging her. The three were in a group hug and all crying, minus Gabriella…she got all her tears out the night before. Sharpay told them exactly what happened. Taylor immediately felt guilty. She was fake crying to get attention and Sharpay actually had a real reason and she didn't get all the attention.

"Oh Shar…it's alright. Troy is grieving. I'm not taking up with him but when he feels jealous he pulls acts like that. Remember Steven who used to be on the baseball team? I went to the library to study with him and Troy freaked out because I bailed on a date. Next thing I know Steven came to school with a black eye and he moved the next week. He pulls shit." Sharpay giggled a bit.

"Well speaking of black eye, Troy ran into my locker and he will probably have a huge knot in his head tomorrow. That's revenge enough for me…until he hurts you more. Now Chad…" Taylor stopped her quickly, that was the problem…Taylor and Chad were still together.

"I'm not one to seek revenge. Let's just leave my situation alone." Sharpay shrugged and sniffled a bit,

"Who is up for the mall and ice cream? I know there is a waffle cone somewhere shouting my name." Gabriella shook her head in agreement. She was still in shock of what Troy said to her best friend. That was one way to impress her…NOT.

"Me too…so we are Shar, Tay and Gab…and we rule the school." Taylor added,

"A triple threat." Sharpay frowned. She felt like crying more. She felt like blaming Gabriella for dumping him in the first place but she knew it was only Troy, the lunk-head-basketball-man's fault. Then she closed her eyes,

"The three amigos." Gabriella giggled and the three linked arms and walked out of the bathroom. As they walked through the hallway they passed Troy and Chad. Troy had an ice pack on his head and Gabriella stopped and turned around.

"Troy…baby…" She got really close to him as if she was going to kiss him. She knew it was bitch time. No one messes with her friends. "I just wanted to tell you that I do love you." She smiled as he was confused.

"Huh?" She got closer and just let her lips brush. Troy was seriously confused along with Sharpay, Taylor and definitely Chad.

"Oh yeah…I can never stop loving you. As for what you said to Sharpay I have to tell you those three words I've wanted to say all day." Everyone thought they knew what Gabriella was going to say. "Fuck you Troy." Sharpay burst out laughing along with Gabriella was she pulled back and kicked him "down low." That was her plan, to lead him on and leave him. She then smiled giving him 'the finger.'

"That's what you get for messing with my friend." She linked arms with Sharpay and Taylor walking toward the door. Chad was too speechless to stand up for his friend and Troy was in too much pain, and it wasn't just "the boys" and his head. It was the fact that Gabriella had just broken his heart more.

"It's on now." He managed to get out. It was very much going to be an interesting day tomorrow.

* * *

As Gabriella walked toward the car she felt like crying. She really did love him and she really did want to kiss him but she had to teach him a lesson. No one messes with Gabriella Montez or her friends.

**Now you know why the chapter is called Drama, Drama, Drama because that is all it is...lol. Well REVIEW!!!! It could be a one word review...I just really want ****reviews. Well I have a question...should Gabriella or Troy apologize first? (Don't worry the apology won't be in the next chapter but I need to be prepared.) Hairspray comes out FRIDAY!!! So excited... Anyway REVIEW!!!**


	7. She is regretting and he is avenging

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL…NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL._ **

**

* * *

**

**Gabriella is regretting and Troy is avenging**

"Tay…you look hot." Sharpay said as Taylor pulled back the curtain of the dressing room. She was wearing a white sundress that didn't make her look like a slut but she wasn't exactly innocent. It as white eyelet and it was low cut and came up to her lower thighs. She looked at the price tag. It was four hundred dollars for one dress. She couldn't believe it. Never in her life had she worn clothes that expensive.

"I know right? Guys…I don't have enough to pay…" Sharpay held up her newly manicured nails and pulled a nail file out of her purse.

"We've got it. I mean my daddy owns a country club and mommy works as an assistant to some famous artist or something so…yeah." Gabriella smiled awkwardly. Her daddy isn't living and her mommy is the one who is doing all the work. Her mother told her that it was about time that she splurged a little and let her buy whatever.

"And I mom works at one of the best law firms in the nation. We've got you covered." Taylor shook her head. Her parents were in love and married right out of high school. They both worked at a local factory making just enough to get through the month.

Gabriella sometimes watched how Taylor's parents react to each other. They were like an older version of her and Troy. So once when she and Troy sat down and talked about future they decided to wait until after college. They had both gotten into UCLA on full rides and they had planned on living together but now Gabriella wasn't so sure. When she was sure they had been talking and he wanted to get married. She just smiled and said "love doesn't pay the bills." Since Troy had gotten a basketball scholarship his coach had said it was a one way ticket to the NBA. He had also been in a private meeting with some of the staff for the Lakers. Gabriella said she didn't want to go into that being married, she wanted to go in dating and get married later. So they'd have a better chance of making it through all the drama. Their talk had taken place a few months back when they had gotten their college letters. They talked for five hours. There was shouting, crying, hugs and kisses. They were only yelling and crying because they were scared…of losing each other-and now look at the shape they were in.

"Gab, are you ok? You have been looking at the same shirt for ten minutes and it's not even your style." Gabriella wiped her eyes and walked foreword. Thinking of old memories always gets to her. When she thinks of good memories with her father she ends up calling Troy to cry on his shoulder just because he's the only one who knows exactly how to make her feel better. Now she had her friends but they didn't really understand what was going on through her head. She felt alone even though she was surrounded by people.

"No…I…I need to lie down a bit. I'm feeling woozy. I guess today just got to me." It would get to anyone. Gabriella walked around as a completely new person and seduced THE Troy Bolton. She was actually, secretly feeling guilty. "I think I'm a bit depressed I mean Troy and I are over and I did a bratty thing by breaking you and Chad up." Taylor felt herself blushing. Gabriella was beating herself up over a FAKE breakup.

"Gab…" Gabriella had already started walking off. She needed to be alone and Sharpay and Taylor knew that so, out of respect, they didn't follow her. She just went home and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Gabriella was back to her ice bitch self the next day. She met up with Sharpay and Taylor at the lab, after Gabriella saw Taylor her jaw dropped. Taylor really looked the part. She was wearing a mini skirt with leggings (like Gabriella and Sharpay) and a shirt that read "The New Girl in Town," which she kind of was. 

"Tay…you look amazing." Gabriella said scratching her eyes. She hadn't had much sleep because of her weeping into the pillow and when she did fall asleep it was about Troy so she woke up crying again. It was bad. But she had to do this, right? As the three walked outside they noticed that ever person that passed was calling Gabriella a slut and a snob. She ignored it until it got really bad with yelling. She had no idea what was going on. She walked around the corner and there was movie broadcasting over the TV. Sharpay pointed towards it.

_I cheated on him. I know he loved me but this little darling had to. I mean we were gonna get married but I was in such bad shape that I had to find a rich man. _That was a line from one of the plays that she was in and Troy was using it against her. She felt angry tears in her eyes and then Troy popped up on the screen. _I guess that's really how she feels. Like she once told me, "Love doesn't pay the bills." _Then the movie started over again. Sharpay turned it off and followed Gabriella to her locker. When she opened it a note fell out. It was in Troy's hand writing,

_I love you too but as for everything you did yesterday I have something to say about that, "fuck you." That was your wording yesterday, wasn't it? P.S: That was my favorite musical, good thing my mom taped it, right?_

**Only two curse words this chapter. You should be proud. I really tried hard to not curse a lot. I haven't exactly been in a peachy mood lately…boy problems…but now I'm kind of starting to calm down. Sorry for the bad language up til now. I'm working on it.**

**REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!! Like I said the number of reviews has been dropping so I really need more. One chapter I got 13 reviews and now I'm getting like 4. It's making me sad. Like I've been saying all along, if the reviews stop, I stop.**

**I seriously want 60 reviews until I update...**

**P.S: In this week's people magazine Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens were listed under the richest teens…they were the "power couple" check it out! It is on page 94 of the July 23, 2007 issue. **


	8. A tiny problem and a cold day in hell

**Here is the long awaited chapter. Alot is going to happen here so you've really got to pay attention. I think I'm going to make this story about 11-15 chapters. School is starting soon so I'll be updating quicker. REVIEW!!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. **

**A Cold Day in Hell**

"Shar…I didn't. I'd never. How could he say that? I mean…why?" She said with tears quickly filling her eyes. She didn't let any fall. She grabbed her book and turned around running into Reese, the bleach blonde head cheerleader. Reese looked her over.

"Those clothes make you look like a slut, no wonder Troy dumped you." Gabriella kept a straight face. She had to be the ice queen. She was the ice queen.

"Your clothes make you look like a slut everyday, no wonder Troy never dated you." Sharpay and Taylor snickered and Reese glared at them. Reese didn't compare to the three girls' popularity but she thought she did. She was more snobby then Gabriella acted and she didn't even have the money to even be classified as a snob. **(Does that make sense?) **

"He's gonna date me now, isn't he? Everyone knows that since he dumped you he's looking for someone better and prettier and I'm the girl for that." Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor all three burst out and giggled. Sharpay raised her eyebrows,

"You know what it means if you take the sloppy seconds right?" Gabriella smiled, she knew a bit of a way to get him back,

"Yeah Reese, maybe you are better. You can have him." Gabriella winked at Sharpay and Taylor so they didn't have an outburst. Reese's jaw dropped quickly,

"I can? I mean…duh." Gabriella felt Troy's note in his hand. He embarrassed her to the whole school now he's gonna get it back.

"It's totally fine. But here's a little tip. Troy's upset and when he's upset he only wants one thing, if you catch my drift." She giggled. That was a lie. She and Troy are the people who were dead set on waiting until marriage. They had that talk too. Troy and she strictly made the point that, under any situation, would they never have sex before marriage. Reese, on the other hand, was very "experienced."

"Really? Oh." Gabriella got to the good part of the conversation and shrugged thinking of the video that was played.

"But just to let you know he isn't really talented "down there" and he really can't amaze you." Reese was shocked. Sharpay and Taylor were amused. The two knew that it was easy for Gabriella and Troy to hate each other because they loved each other so much. The closest thing to love is hate.

"Huh? He's Troy Bolton. What do you mean it's not amazing?" Gabriella saw Troy out of the corner of her eye and winked at him.

"Last time I fell asleep." She was so good at lying about this stuff. Reese giggled and just turned around. Taylor laughed out loud,

"That's classic. You and Troy haven't done anything right?" Gabriella rolled her eyes,

"We aren't you and Chad. I mean…whoops." Taylor felt herself blushing. Only Gabriella was supposed to know and now Sharpay did. Sharpay held up her hands,

"I'm not gonna tell. Hold on. I want to see Troy's face when…" She felt a tap on her shoulder and there sat Chad and Troy grinning.

"See Troy's face when he does what?" Gabriella looked at him then at Chad. She just rolled her brown eyes,

"Troy…how are you today?" She said grinning. Taylor and Chad were smiling at each other. No one noticed, expect for Sharpay. She knew something was up between the two. She made a mental note to talk to Taylor later.

"Great and how is my favorite ex-girlfriend?" He had a cold tone that made her laugh but she didn't even let out a snort.

"I'll be better in about an hour. You know how that is." Troy felt a bit scared. He didn't show it though he just whispered,

"So do you have anything to say about the lovely note in your locker?" She used the same tone,

"Love you too." Chad, Taylor and Sharpay all snickered. They knew only Gabriella and Troy could pull off saying "I love you" in one of the nastiest fights of the school year and it had only been two days.

"That's what I came to hear. I have to admit that was one of my favorite movies." This time Chad laughed getting a glare from all three of the ice queens; he shut up quickly and smiled at Taylor.

"I'm more into real life. Movies aren't my thing but I do like a show." Troy rolled his eyes and heard the bell.

"I gotta go." Gabriella watched her ex walk toward homeroom. She smiled as she heard whispers going throughout the hall. She knew that she shouldn't fight fire with fire but it was just so easy.

"I've got singing lessons now. Do you want to sit in the theater and watch?" Gabriella said lifting her Coach purse over her shoulder. Sharpay looked at Taylor and they lifted their purses too. Gabriella closed her eyes. Was she the queen now? Everyone was following…her. She didn't want that.

"Yeah, Tay and I need to get to know each other some, right?" Sharpay said glaring at Taylor. Sharpay thought that Taylor was stabbing Gabriella in the back with her secret with Chad.

"Right." Gabriella was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice the tension between her two friends. She just turned on her heels and headed toward the theater. Taylor and Sharpay quickly followed latching arms with her quickly.

"Tell me what is going on between you and Chad now. If you are out to get my best friend then I will kick your…" Sharpay started and Taylor laughed,

"Ok. I'm actually dating Chad. We decided to fake break up so Gab and Troy would want to set us back up…but it's not working." Sharpay looked at Taylor then up at Gabriella singing.

"The only one that can fix their fight is them…but they are being stubborn. We'll all meet in the library tomorrow while Gabriella has tutoring and Troy is helping with JV basketball." Taylor and she giggled and leaned back in their seat while whispering.

They were sure their plan was going to work. Sharpay frowned. She was already in a plan with Gabriella. She had to choose. Considering their ice plan wasn't working she decided to go with Taylor and Chad's plan…Gabriella would understand in the end.

* * *

"What's the ice bitch doing here?" Chad asked his girlfriend, referring to Sharpay who had followed Taylor to the library.

"She's here to help. Chad stop being mean to her, she's my friend." Chad let out a long breath. I'd be a cold day in hell before he was friends with Sharpay.

* * *

"Then…" Chad said laughing after Sharpay delivered the punch line. He had realized Sharpay was a pretty cool person and was exactly like Gabriella, which was probably why they were friends.

"You know, you aren't that bad of a girl and I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you." Chad said pulling Sharpay into an awkward hug.

"I'm sorry too but um…I don't really like hugging." Chad pulled back quickly.

"This is great! Gab and Troy will be together in no time!" Taylor said pulling the two in a group hug, Sharpay just laughed and hugged back. If she learned one thing in the meeting, it's that Gabriella and Troy really are in love and their gang really liked hugging.

"I know! We are going to be normal again, expect plus Sharpay and Gabriella walking around naked and…what was I saying again?" The two girls giggled. Chad wasn't exactly the brightest kid.

"That our friends are going to be back together once our plan is carried out. Seriously Danforth you are a bit slower in person." Sharpay said teasing him. Chad caught the drift and laughed,

"You are a bit bitchier in person." The three laughed and Taylor smiled,

"Hate to break this up but Gab is out of tutoring…like now." Sharpay, Taylor and Chad smiled.

Hell must have had a really big snow because Chad now considered Sharpay…his friend.

**What do you think? Next Chapter Troy will find out about that "little" rumor Gabriella started. What about Chad and Sharpay being friends? Isn't that great? Troy's getting a kiss next chapter...ha ha. REVIEW!!!! I want exactly 68 reviews until the next chapter!! Anyway...REVIEW!! I put a songfic up if you are interested it's called "Good directions" It's ok...but not my best work. Well Peace!!**


	9. Scandlas, Threats and endings

* * *

**Scandals, Threats and Endings**

"Hey Troy…got a little problem?" Some of the guys on the football team shouted at him. He turned around and glared at them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" One of the guys smirked and let go of his lanky blonde girlfriend,

"Gab told us that you have a little problem in bed." Troy's jaw dropped. They didn't even spend time in "bed." He wasn't that kind of guy.

"Well she's a bitch…of course she's going to lie." He had no comeback for that one. One rule for a girl is that you never mess with a guy's ego by insulting his manly hood.

"Oh…Bolton is better on the court than he is in the bed." He rolled his eyes and was hurt by the comment. How could she say that?

"I'm better than you'd ever be." He said rolling his eyes and added a, "Your team sucks anyway." He tried to turn around but instead got punched in the nose by one of them. He felt blood trickling down in nose. It didn't really hurt him physically but no one punches Troy Bolton. He pulled his fist back to throw a punch back but someone grabbed it.

"You're just mad that you couldn't get down my pants, could you?" The brunette said prancing in front of him. The football players tensed up,

"Gab…we were…um…" Gabriella smiled,

"Just leaving?" They all turned around and she snickered. She pulled a tissue out of her purse and handed it to him.

"What did I tell you about getting into fights?" She asked him tilting his head foreword and pinching his nose with the tissue.

"That a real man doesn't fight…blah, blah, blah. Why'd you do it? Spread that rumor?" She smiled, it got to him.

"Because I love you." She simply said tilting his head back again. Little did they know Sharpay, Taylor and Chad were around the corner taping their every move.

"Sure you do. Gabi…this crap has got to stop. We are going to ruin each other's lives." She pinched his nose harder. "Ouch…what was that for?"

"I told you I went by Gab now. Ruin each other's lives? Ok here's you" She held up a finger and spoke again, "and here in the line." She held up a finger horizontally and made the vertical finger hop over the line. "Yeah you are the one that is crossing the line. I'm clearly getting revenge." He grabbed the tissue from her hand and held his nose himself.

"I call you Gabi…you are my Gabi. Not this stupid foreign you. I love you and I'm not going to let you go." She raised an eyebrow,

"Are you apologizing?" He laughed.

"Hell no…I'm stating facts." He slipped something into her back pocket and smiled,

"What?" She touched her pocket and when she turned around and he was gone. She pulled the object out of her pocket.

It was his varsity ring.

Not only does the ring show that a guy is whipped but it also stakes the claim on a girl. Like if she has the ring then stay the "F" away from her. She closed her eyes and walked around the corner and ran into Sharpay and Taylor. She let out a deep breath and held up the ring.

"Look what I got." Taylor grabbed it and frowned. She was yet again jealous, she still hadn't gotten her ring and she'd been dating Chad longer than Gabriella and Troy had been dating.

"What? How?" Sharpay looked at it and giggled. She knew what Troy was doing.

"He's staking his claim. Gab as long as you have that ring neither of you can date…it's like school rules." Gabriella giggled,

"That's kind of creepy." Taylor kept staring at it. How can Gabriella get it twice? They are in a fight! That's not fair.

"You have to give it back." Taylor said quickly. Sharpay glared at her. That was ruining the plan.

"What? Are you crazy? I have Troy's ring…Taylor this is amazing. This means we are going to get back together eventually!" Gabriella exclaimed. Reese bumped into her on purpose.

"Oh Gabi…" Gabriella cut her off quickly. No one calls her Gabi except for Troy. She was HIS Gabi.

"It's Gab and what is your problem. Do you know who you are messing with?" Sharpay stood next to her best friend,

"Are you going to say something, you fake blonde prick?" Taylor and Gabriella giggled and Reese flipped her hair,

"What's that?" She pointed to the ring in Gabriella's hand. She giggled and held it up,

"Troy's ring. You see if you are as popular as me then you even get rings of guys you aren't dating. Didn't you want it?" Reese turned red in the face. She did want it. Gabriella got everything she wants.

"Oh I'll get it. Just you wait. You are going down Montez." Sharpay took a few steps closer to Reese making the cheerleader step backwards.

"What did you say? Unless you want the rest of your high school career to be hell than I suggest you stay away from Gab and Troy. Got it?" Reese stepped back,

"Yes madam…I mean Sharpay." She scurried off leaving the three "Ice Queens" to giggle.**(Remember that scene with Kelsi at the piano with Sharpay...think of that here.)**

"You have got to teach me that." Taylor said completely forgetting about the rings. Sharpay took a step closer to Taylor.

"I am Gab's best friend and if you try to sabotage that one more time then I swear you will be moving quicker than you can say pi." Taylor was a bit scared.

"Yes…I mean ok." Sharpay laughed and hugged her,

"Seriously do you think I'd do that? I was just practicing my skills." The three giggled again and Taylor spoke,

"You're scary." Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella linked arms again and Sharpay looked at Gabriella,

"Gab…you're wearing his ring around your neck?" Troy had also given back the chain and Gabriella decided she wanted to wear it.

"Yep…It matches this outfit." They laughed again and walked down the hallway as they walked around the corner they all gasped. Reese had Troy pinned against a wall and they were making out.

"Oh"

"My"

"God"

The three girls said. Troy pushed Reese off of him and looked at Gabriella. He knew he was in trouble.

"Gabi…it's not what it looks like. I…" She was already running down the hallway. Troy chased after her and Reese tried to turn around and leave but Sharpay stopped her,

"What did we tell you?" Reese had one word written across her forehead "SCARED." Reese spoke.

"If…you mess with me then…" Taylor took a step closer to her and practiced her ice moves,

"If? Oh we are going to mess with you. You don't kiss Troy and you don't talk to Gab. You sit and swing your pompoms while you can." Reese stepped back and Sharpay spoke,

"What did we tell you? Candy girl…you aren't going to be cheering much longer. Let me tell you what you are going to be. A loser…you are going to be sitting at the loser table eating Reese cups with Martha Cox because that's what we are going to make you…a loser." Reese stepped back. Sharpay and Taylor weren't going to let anyone mess with their friend even if it meant bullying someone.

"You can't do that." Reese muttered and Taylor spoke again. It was kind of fun to take up for your friends like that.

"Do you remember Eva Grace?" Taylor said. Eva Grace used to be the school's Gabriella…smart and pretty. Then she pissed off the wrong people and transferred schools.

"Um…no." Sharpay smiled,

"Exactly. Now stay away from Troy and Gab. This is your last chance." Reese ran away quickly and the two girls laughed. Taylor spoke,

"We aren't really going to do that, right?" Sharpay watched Reese disappear down the hallway,

"If she does what she's told…then we won't do anything. So call Danforth and we'll check on our plan Troyella." Taylor pulled out her phone and dialed the numbers and heard the phone ringing from a trash can.

"What the?" Sharpay said as she opened the trash can. Chad…was undercover in a fake trash can.

"I'm not even going to ask." Taylor said helping her boyfriend out. Chad rolled his eyes and held up the video camera.

"I got the kiss. Now do I get a kiss?" Sharpay kissed one cheek and Taylor kissed the other. "Score…anyway…let's go find wildcat and ice queen." He said making up random code names.

"Right. I think they went this way." They ran to the rooftop garden and saw them. Chad sat the video camera where it could see the two but the two couldn't see it. Then Chad, Sharpay and Taylor hid where they could only hear, not see.

* * *

"You…run…really….fast." Troy said out of breath sitting down next to Gabriella who was crying. 

"Why'd you do it? You just gave me this ring that means we wouldn't date and here you are making out with my arch rival." Troy was still out of breath. They ran about a mile to get here by dodging through teachers and students.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I swear…I love you." She rolled her eyes and spoke,

"You were kissing her with tongue." He frowned and leaned back,

"She was all over me…I would never kiss anyone but you." She knew he was being honest but she didn't want to believe him.

"Leave, Troy, I guess this means we are really over." Troy lost his breath. There were fat tears rolling down his face.

"No…Gabi…God no…it can't be really over. I mean…us. We…are just us. I can't have anyone but you." She shrugged and started bawling,

"Well…it has to be. I can't do this. Singing isn't going to fix it…you climbing up on my balcony won't fix it. Nothing…it's just over."

Chad felt like screaming "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo…" but he was stopped by Sharpay covering his mouth with her hand.

"You…don't…mean that." He said still crying. Gabriella started crying harder and shaking,

"Yeah…I think I do. I've got to find my friends." She went to take off the necklace and he looked at her,

"Just keep it, it's not like I'm going to love anyone but you." She started sobbing again and walked down the steps.

It wasn't start of something new anymore. It was the end of something new.

* * *

**This is my favorite chapter to write...so far. It's got alot of emotions here. Don't worry it is a Troyella and Reese is out of the picture. **

**Next chapter Troy is going to have a heart to heart with Chad (and his secret video camera) and Gabriella is going to have a heart to heart with her friends (and that camera.)**

**But the more important question is: ****Is there ice in her heart?? **

**REVIEW!!! I want about 75 reviews until I update next!!! Thanks! 3 **


	10. Drunken Confessions

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN IT.**

* * *

**Drunken Confessions**

"Oh my God…tell me that did not just happen." Sharpay said as she watched Gabriella and Troy leave the roof top. Chad shrugged,

"That did not just happen." She let out a deep breath, pretending for a second that everything was calm. "Actually it did and we have to fix it now." Chad said quickly. Taylor was still.

"Guys…I think we need to stay out of this. I mean…they were crying. I mean…Gab and Troy have never cried like that." Chad frowned,

"Which is why we have to fix it…they need each other. Dog…did you say Gabster wanted to be mean?" He said toward Sharpay. Sharpay looked at him,

"Did you just call me dog? I hope, for your sake, that you mean you mean D-A-W-G and not D-O-G." Chad shook his head in fear.

"You scare me." He said and spoke again, "Anyway, you said something about Gabster acting through all of this, right?" Sharpay shook her head.

"Yeah…and…." Chad scratched his head. He had an idea but his mind went blank. Then he remembered,

"Well if she won't be honest around anyone else then she will be around her best friends, right?" Taylor smiled,

"Chad you are genius! My boyfriend does have brains!!" Chad smiled then frowned and finished his plans.

"So if she'll talk to her friends so we'll make Troy dress up like Sharpay and Gabriella would talk to him!" Taylor frowned,

"Spoke too soon. Scratch that. My boyfriend doesn't have brains." Sharpay rolled her eyes and spoke,

"We could tape whatever Gabriella is saying about Troy and give it to Troy and tape what Troy said about Gabriella and then they would watch it and find out the truth." Chad looked at her and shook his head,

"Or…we could kill Gabriella and bring her back to life." Taylor and Sharpay glared at him and he frowned, "It was cool for like one second."

"Chad this is no time to be joking." He mumbled,

"I wasn't joking. It has happened before, I read it." Sharpay gasped as if she thought it was true. "I know."

"Chad, you can read??" The two girls snickered and Chad rolled his eyes harshly and shoved Sharpay the video camera.

"Just record it and give it to me in three hours when I head over to Troy's. I gotta go," He kissed Taylor, "Love ya babe." Sharpay "awed" as Taylor said,

"I love you too."

* * *

When Sharpay and Taylor got to Gabriella's house they heard loud sobs from outside the door. They opened the door quickly and saw Gabriella their strong best friend on the ground looking at old pictures just crying her eyes out. 

"Gab…honey. Don't look at these. What's wrong?" Taylor said snatching the pictures out of her hands as Sharpay pulled out the small camera hiding it beside her.

"I…just…ended it for real. Look…this is…the day…we fell asleep…in the park…and we both got sick…cause it…was so cold." She said holding up a picture. Taylor frowned,

"Gab…why did you dump him for real? We all know it isn't about Shar anymore…" Gabriella hiccupped and the girls noticed that there was an empty bottle of beer next to her.

"Gabriella, have you been drinking?" Sharpay said shocked. Gabriella giggled. She had drunken five beers and was working on her sixth.

"Maybe a few." Taylor took the beer away and looked at her friend,

"Gabriella…what's wrong with you? You know drinking is illegal." Gabriella cried a little more.

"Once Troy and I did. We were swimming and it was after we hung out at Chad's. So we came back here and swam. Then we found some beer in our fridge and decided to try it. We…got so drunk." Sharpay knew she needed to turn off the camera but she knew Troy needed to see this.

"Gab…you know this is wrong…this is illegal. Can't you just eat ice cream like a normal girl?" Gabriella snapped at Taylor,

"Well normal girls didn't just make the biggest mistake of their lives." Sharpay smiled. Just what they needed.

"What?" Sharpay said innocently. "What mistake?" Gabriella grabbed the beer back from Taylor and her friends didn't stop her.

"Well today…after Troy…" She sobbed and hiccupped at the same time "…followed me to the balcony….I told him that we were done. Forever. I know it was stupid…" Taylor stole the beer again.

"If it was stupid…then why did you do it?" Gabriella's speech was slurred and she wasn't herself but…she was honest.

"Well…lemme tell ya…Troy with me isn't Troy with you. He's so overprotective. We've been getting in more fights lately. I mean more…" Taylor and Sharpay were shocked. They seemed perfect in front of other people. Sharpay spoke up,

"About what, fights about what?" Gabriella tried to steal the beer back but fell on her face giggling,

"Well once I was talking to Joey and he totally threatened Joey and wouldn't leave my side. I told him to back off. Then his English grade dropped. I mean major dropping. Like a D. I know. I tried to talk to him and he blamed basketball and that his dad was already pressuring him enough…and since I was his girlfriend my only job was to support him and not tear him down." She sobbed again. "But we got through it all…because we love each other. Now I ruined it all." Sharpay frowned,

"Why don't you fix it?" She sobbed again. She's a very emotional drunk girl.

"Because I'm scared." That comment caught Taylor and Sharpay off guard. They didn't expect fear.

"Of Troy?" Taylor said with her eyes wide as she sat the beer on the table next to all the other empty bottles.

"No…Troy would never hurt me. I'm scared of the future." Sharpay sat down next to her friend.

"Gab…you are going to have a wonderful future. With or without Troy. Close your eyes…because I know the world is spinning." Gabriella did as she was told as she giggled,

"It's dark…he…he." She said giggling again. She's going to have a killer hangover.

"Picture college. What do you see?" She giggled,

"Well Troy's probably going to play basketball and I'm going to stuck on the side lines doing our homework because I don't want him to fail. Then I'm going to have a nerdy roommate so I'm going to stay over at Troy's a lot." Taylor and Sharpay grinned at each other.

"Did you notice that you said "Troy" in your future?" Gabriella rolled her eyes,

"Whatever." Taylor laughed. Gabriella was so drunk…it was like a one woman sorority party.

"What about your wedding?" Gabriella closed her eyes again and smiled,

"Well…I would be wearing that white flowing dress. Shar, you would be my maid of honor. Tay…um…you would be too. You'd have to share that honor. Um…Lexie would be the flower girl. She's so cute in her pink and white dress. Troy would be looking spiffy in his tux. Then after the wedding we would go to the Virgin Islands on a cruise and have hot sex every night." Taylor covered her ears.

"Bad images…Bad images..." Sharpay looked into the camera and whispered.

"Remember she's drunk." Gabriella spoke again,

"The ring…nothing huge…it would have to be special though…you know me and Troy are waiting until marriage to lose our virginities. Yeah…that's why I've decided that we are going to join the mile high club."

"Honey, please don't tell us anymore about that. Now we have to leave but you have to promise to go lay down and not go anywhere." Gabriella smiled.

"Promise." The two girls smiled,

"Love ya…it's going to get better." Then they left to hand off the camera to Chad to get Troy's view.

* * *

"Troy…buddy?" Chad said opening Troy's front door, Troy was in his kitchen with empty beer bottles around him. Chad chuckled at how much Troy and Gabriella were alike. 

"In the kitchen." He yelled taking another sip of his beer. He didn't care if he got drunk he just wanted to forget it all.

"Whoa…drop that beer. This could screw up your game. You could become an alcoholic." Troy ignored him and chugged the beer again,

"My game is ruined anyway. My life is ruined." Chad grabbed the rest of the full beer bottles and hid them under the table,

"What are you talking about? You are the best player in the state. You have a one way ticket to the NBA. You are like a basketball God…and like people know you around the country. Your life is great." Troy went to slam his hand on the counter but missed and slammed his hand in the air.

"I don't care about that stuff. I want my girlfriend back," He added about three curse words in there, "She was like "it's over forever," just because that stupid slut cheerleader was like making out with me." Chad yawned and scooted the video camera over a bit.

"So how does that make you feel?" Chad said. He didn't know what to say and Taylor said if all else fails just say "and how does that make you feel."

"Feel? I feel depressed. You wouldn't understand you and Taylor aren't like me and Gabi. You guys, we don't think, love each other as much as we do. Like we were romantic and just love being around each other. You and Taylor fight like cats and dogs and then the only thing you do is have sex." Chad frowned,

"We are talking about you and Gabster not me and Taylor." Troy rolled his eyes.

"It's Taylor and I." Chad frowned,

"You hooked up with my girlfriend?!?" Troy made a drunken chuckle,

"No…never mind. So do you want to be wildcat captain?" Chad frowned.

"No…man that's your job. Come on…you'll get back together. What's this about anyway?" He shrugged,

"I don't know. I just love her and want her back. Is that so much to ask? I'm in love with her and could marry her right now and be happy. But no…of course she has to dump me." Troy needed to cry but even as a drunk man he wasn't going to cry in front of his friend.

"No…dude…just keep talking. Tell me how you feel." Troy glared at him,

"I feel like I'm going to beat the crap out of you if you keep asking me how I feel. I want my girlfriend back. I love her. I don't care who she's friends with I just want her back. HER. That's all I want." Chad pushed the off button on the camera.

"Chill dude. So tomorrow night some people are coming to my house…after your hangover has weakened then you should hang out." Troy shrugged.

"Whatever dude. Just go. I'll see you there."

When Chad got in the car he called Taylor and grinned. He got what he needed.

"T1 this is hottie. The plan is abort. We will meet at headquarters tomorrow at 0800." Taylor let out a deep breath.

"English please." Chad laughed,

"I've got the tape. I'm going to take it to my house and edit it a bit then we will all meet at my house tomorrow at eight then Gabster and Troy will be there at eight thirty." Taylor frowned,

"Why couldn't you be normal and say that? Listen I've got to call Shar…love you." Chad smiled. Maybe Troy was wrong. They did love each other,

"Love you too. Bye."

* * *

**So do you like it? What about Troy and Gabriella getting their drink on? It's shocking...I know. Ha ha. So there is going to be a cute little Troyella moment next chapter. I've decided there is going to be exactly three more chapters. I'm posting them as soon as I finish writing them...so REVIEW!!**

**I would like 80 reviews when I update again!! **

**P.S: Should they watch the tape together or in seperate rooms? Should they be locked in a room together to watch it? Or should Taylor be like "Let's watch a movie" and then they'll watch it? Ahhh...so many ideas...**

**I still haven't answered that question:**

**Is there ice in her heart?**


	11. The Video Tapes

**

* * *

**

**I know I posted this one pretty quick so...yeah. Here it is. I've noticed that there are alot of stories about how Gabriella got pregnant and no one knows...hello more ideas people. There are like a million stories about her child without a dad...etc. It's getting boring!! Anyway...here's my story. **

* * *

**The video tapes**

"I'm so nervous…guys…if this plan fails then…Troy and Gab might be over. Forever." Sharpay said pacing in Chad's den. Troy and Gabriella were expected to be there in less than 15 minutes and they still had no ideas what to do with the tapes.

"Alright…um…we could lock them in a room and force them to watch it together and then they…oh gosh…we didn't plan well!" Taylor exclaimed in a nervous tone. She needed everything to be perfect. Chad grinned,

"What if we sit them in rooms alone and let them watch the tapes themselves and then we can get them to sit in a room and talk." Taylor and Sharpay were shocked that something so intelligent came out of Chad's mouth.

"Who are you and where have you put Chad?" Sharpay said with her eyes wide and her face pale. "How in the world did you come up with that idea?" Chad held up a book. It was called "**Ten ways spies get their friends together after they have gotten into a big fight…part II." **Taylor cracked up,

"Where in the world did you get that?" Sharpay looked at it and giggled. Chad had the weirdest stuff.

"I can't disclose my sources." Taylor glared at him and he spoke again, "The spy shop on Main Street." Taylor and Sharpay spoke at the same time,

"Typical." Taylor smiled and picked up the tape that said **To: Troy **and Sharpay picked up the one that said **To: Gabster. **Chad had made the discs so he put Gabster instead of the formal **Gabriella **like he should have.

"Alright. We'll take Gabriella downstairs and get her settled. Chad you'll take Troy to his room and get him settled. Then we leave and see if they meet up." Chad frowned,

"We are going to leave them here…alone…at my house? How come we couldn't do it at your house?" He said to Sharpay. She smiled,

"Because Troy would never step one foot into my house…Oh my God…Gab is here." Sharpay said pointing out the window to Gabriella's black JAG. She ran to the door and greeted her friend.

"Gab!! How's the hangover?" Gabriella smiled,

"Ok…I guess. Why am I at Chad's? I thought he hated us." Chad walked around the corner and hugged Gabriella a little too tightly, "Can't…breathe…need…air…" Chad quickly let go.

"I've decided that I needed my little sister back." Sharpay grabbed her arm as she saw a red mustang pull into the driveway.

"Gab…I've got this DVD I want you to watch…um…come on Tay." Taylor and Sharpay pulled a confused Gabriella down the steps. They sat her down in a chair in front of the television.

"Listen. You are going to sit here and watch this video. You are not going to move until it is over. Got it? If you do…I swear Gabriella Elizabeth Montez…then we will drop you quicker than an out of style pair of shoes." Sharpay explained. Gabriella just leaned back.

"Got it…what's this video about anyway?" Taylor slid it in and pushed play. Then the two slipped upstairs.

Gabriella felt tears coming to her eyes. There was the video of Troy in the locker room…it was back before Twinkle Towne. "_**She's just a girl l met."**_ Then it cut to the performance of "breaking free" _**"Just look at me."**_ and then there was the scene of Gabriella and Troy's first kiss. _"__**You are a pretty good kisser Ms. Montez"**_Where did they get all these clips? It was only one line from each of the scenes of her life. Only of words Troy had said to her or about her. Then there was something Gabriella didn't recognize, she was watching the love of her life pushing Reese off of him. He said_**, "I love Gabriella and I will never like anyone but her."**_ She sobbed quietly and watched. If she had only been there before Reese kissed him. Then she saw a drunken Troy talking to Chad. _**"Like we were romantic and just love being around each other.**_ _**I want my girlfriend back. I love her. I don't care who she's friends with I just want her back. HER. That's all I want**_. _**I'm in love with her and could marry her right now and be happy."**_ All the words were slurred but she knew that he knew exactly what he was saying. Then Chad, of all people, popped up on the screen.

"_**Hey Gabster…yeah we totally set you up. Taylor and I only fake broke up to get you and Troy back together. We recorded this stuff to make sure that you know exactly what you are giving up. Troy, you see, is in my room watching what you said while you were drunk. You'll think us for this later. Love ya!"**_

Then the tape turned off and she ran up the steps.

* * *

"Dude, why am I here?" Troy said as Chad led Troy up to his room. He sat him down in a chair and put in a DVD. 

"Shut up and watch the movie." Then he left. Troy leaned back and watched the movie.

There was a clip of Gabriella laughing and doing random tutoring in the library. _**"Brad…I already have a perfect boyfriend." **_There was them kissing in the rain. _**"And you said The Notebook was unreal. Hello…look at us. I'm the real life Ally and you are the real life Noah." **_Where did Chad get this? Then there was Sharpay and Taylor threatening Reese. "_**Oh we are going to mess with you. You don't kiss Troy and you don't talk to Gab. You sit and swing your pompoms while you can."**_ Troy chuckled at that. Then there was Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella shopping in the mall. _**"That would look cute on Troy. I really miss him." **_Then he was watching the girl he loved talking to her two best friends. "_**But we got through it all…because we love each other.**_" Gabriella was sipping on beer and crying then giggling. "_**Well Troy's probably going to play basketball and I'm going to stuck on the side lines doing our homework because I don't want him to fail and then after the wedding we would go to the Virgin Islands on a cruise and have hot sex every night.**_ _**Yeah…that's why I've decided that we are going to join the mile high club**_._**" **_Then Chad popped up.

"_**Hey captain…so if you don't get to make up with Gabriella you'll never be able to join that mile high club…don't tell Taylor I put that on the tape. She told me to cut that out but it was too darn funny. Anyway…me and Taylor only fake broke up to get you guys back together. So Gabriella is downstairs and you just need to…Hi Troy!"**_ Sharpay appeared on the screen and giggled,

"_**Now my friend Gabriella loves you and you better get back together with her before I personally ruin your life. Come on…we are friends and she loves you. Get over your stupid basketball ego and kiss her damn it!"**_ Sharpay said and Chad just laughed,

_"**You see how she is exactly like Gabriella. Anyway…yeah. The end."**_

Then the movie turned off and there was a knock on the door. He expected to find a certain bushy haired boy but instead ran into…

* * *

**Who did he run into? You are going to be shocked at who it is...and it's not who you think. Anyway...REVIEW!!! Three more chapters...so sad. So REVIEWS ARE DROPPING. How would you feel if I ended the story now? Yeah it would totally stink! SO REVIEW!!!**


	12. New friends and old love

* * *

* * *

**You've got a friend in me and I've got a girlfriend in you.**

"Sharpay?" Troy said slowly. She looked in to make sure her best friend wasn't there. She frowned,

"Have you seen Gab? She's not downstairs where we left her. I mean downstairs where she was when we last saw her. She's not like lost or something. I mean we didn't lose her…" She said rambling and Troy just couldn't help but laugh,

"You sounded exactly like Gabi just then. That's something she would say. Listen about this whole…" Sharpay tilted her head a bit,

"I get it. We can be friends for Gab's sake. But…Troy you've got to find her. I think she watched her movie and then ran away. We know her…but we don't know where she goes when she's upset." Troy thought for a minute and remembered what his girlfriend had told him.

"When she's down…she goes up! She's at the lookout in the park…duh." There was a tall building in the park where artists and writers usually go because it is a great place to think and you can see the sunset perfectly. Sharpay, of course, had no idea what "The lookout" was because the place's real name was "Grand park observation building."

"That tall building in the park…Gabi and I had one of our late dates…it was at midnight and we were the last to leave." Sharpay cooed,

"That's so cute! Anyway…I heard her sobbing downstairs during that movie…just find her and make sure she's ok." Troy hugged her,

"You're a great friend to the girl I love and I shouldn't have tried to stop that." Sharpay pulled away,

"The less time you hug me is the more time you spend with her…not get…" She said shooing him down the steps. Troy ran to his car and drove to the park. He was watching that movie over and over again in his head. It made him wonder what her movie was about. Troy was so drunk last night that he had no idea what exactly Chad had recorded but he knew it must have been pretty emotional since it made Gabriella cry.

* * *

"

* * *

When Troy got to "The lookout" he let out a deep breath when he saw her car. He ran up the steps quickly and saw her staring out the window and bawling. To his surprise, the place was empty.

"Gabi…" He whispered and walked toward her. Next thing he knew he had spun her around and they were, of all things, dancing to no music.

"What are you doing?" She said snickering. He just dipped her and laughed,

"Well for an Einsteinette, you sure are slow. We are dancing and now we are talking and soon we will be kissing. Then in a long time we will be, how did you put it, we will be joining the mile high club." She slapped her head,

"I told them that…man I was drunk. Listen let's not do this whole cliché apology. You're sorry, I'm sorry. We love each other…blah blah blah." Troy laughed, typical Gabriella.

"Babe…you're not getting off that quick. I'm a cheesy guy. See, I'm full of pickup lines and…" She kissed him. She wasn't one to apologize. "Nope…still not working." When she kissed him again he purposely made them bump heads.

"Whoops…oh Troy I'm sorry…that must have hurt…hey wait! You did that on purpose!" He chuckled and kissed her nose,

"I love you." She looked at him and he spoke again, "and I'm sorry too. You can be friends with anyone you want to be friends with. I'm an idiot." She giggled,

"A very hot idiot." He raised an eyebrow, "A very hot idiot who I'm in love with." She finished giggling. He kissed her again,

"Well I'm in love with an idiot myself." She danced closer to him. They were so unique that they could confess their love to each other in a fight and makeup while slow dancing to no music.

"Did you ever think that our relationship could be played out in five minutes to the "Mission Impossible" theme song?" Troy cracked up.

"You got "Mission Impossible"? I got Brittany Spears!" She kissed him again and then looked at him odd,

"How did Chad get a Brittany Spears CD?" He just kissed her,

"Gabi, I love you, here comes the "Troy Bolton cheesiness," and I never want to be without you." She smiled,

"Troy, I love you too and I never want to be without you either. Now…let's go it's ten and this place closes soon." He grabbed her hand and kissed her again,

"Now let's go make out in my car." She smiled,

"Very blunt…you are so weird." They both laughed and she grabbed his hand,

"I missed you and I only did those mean things because I loooooove you." He said and she just looked at him.

"Troy, you are the sweetest most perfect guy and I don't know why I even wanted us to be over forever." He smiled,

"Well Ms. Montez you are the most beautiful perfect wonderful girl I've ever met and I don't know why I ever let you go." She blushed and he snickered, "Why are you blushing? Do you ever think I'd say that to anyone but you?" She smiled,

"What did I do to deserve such a great guy?" Troy smiled,

"I don't know but I've never thought that I would get a perfect girl like you." She smiled,

"Come on Romeo…" He smiled,

"You so want to make out in my car." She raised an eyebrow and giggled.

"Come on Romeo…" He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Oh my God, Troy…put me down." He laughed,

"Nope…tell me that you love me forever." She rolled her eyes,

"I tell you that everyday." He smiled,

"Well it never gets old." She spoke,

"I've loved you, I love you, and I'll always love you." He still didn't put her down, "Troy do I have to state my wedding vowels to get down?" He shrugged,

"Well I will forever and ever and ever and ever love you."

* * *

**There it is!! But it's not over! There are still two more chapters. ("Troyella" fans there is no more fluff, sorry, I have too many "Troypay" fans out there) So I've got band camp (aka: worst week ever) this week so I'll put up a new chapter on Saturday. Anyway…yeah. Sorry I've been demanding reviews…review if you want. **

**So yet again I haven't answered that important question:**

**Is there ice in her heart?**


	13. I've got you in my heart

**Sorry I updated a day late...I was really busy yesterday! Here is the next chapter though.**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:I STILL DON'T OWN IT.

* * *

**I've Got You in My Heart**

"Shar! I can't believe you ate all of my gummy bears! Those were supposed to last all day!" Gabriella yelled at her best friend, jokingly, at lunch. Troy held out a hand for a high five and Sharpay slapped it. "Troy, you seriously aren't heartening this!" Troy scratched his head,

"Hearting? How about we speak English?" Taylor rolled her eyes at Troy's unintelligence.

"Not hearting, heartening! It means like encouraging. Someone has spent too much time with a certain bushy haired boy." Chad looked around,

"Who totally stole my afro idea? I will beat the crap out of them!" Sharpay shoved him and rolled her eyes,

"It's you, you idiot. Seriously, boys are stupid." Troy frowned,

"Speaking of stupid, Chad and I have to go to practice then I have to work on my homework." Sharpay laughed,

"Looked like Gab's genius rubbed off on you." The three girls and Chad laughed but Troy didn't. He rolled his eyes.

"Ha Ha…" He said slowly and awkwardly. Gabriella turned around and kissed him with passion and fury.

"Uh…we are still sitting here," Taylor said awkwardly. Troy whispered in her ear,

"I love you." She smiled,

"I love you too." Sharpay, Taylor and Chad all made fake vomit noises and Troy laughed,

"Sharpay, you just fit right in, don't cha'?" The five of them laughed. It was like a perfect gang.

* * *

Troy heard high heels hitting the hard gym floor as he worked on his english packet. He figured it was another cheerleader so he didn't even bother to look up and notice that it was his girlfriend heading toward him. 

"Hey babe…" Gabriella said sitting next to her boyfriend giggling because he was sitting on the bleachers doing some homework and was still stinky from practice.

"Yeah." He was stressed out because it was nearing college time and he needed to be mentally prepared for UCLA with his girlfriend, whom he had gotten back together with…the day before.

"Honey…you might do a bit better if you weren't trying to find your English packet answers in your science book." He slapped his forehead.

"I knew Romeo and Juliet didn't have anything to do with molecules." She tried to grab his packet to help,

"Baby, let me help." He snatched it back quickly,

"I can do it myself. You aren't always going to be here and I can't just…" Gabriella stood up quickly and frowned,

"Sorry that I was worried about my boyfriend. Maybe we shouldn't get back together. I don't know why you are trying so hard to study because your mind is only set for one thing, basketball." She covered her mouth quickly. She didn't mean it but her days as being that ice queen bitch had really grown on her.

"Excuse me? You can leave now." She glared at him. All the bad things Troy had done were the only thing she could imagine.

"Do you know who I am? You can't tell me what to do!" Again she covered her mouth.

"No Gabriella…I don't know who the hell you are anymore. Yesterday night, you were Gabi and now…you're that bitch Gab. I can't deal with Gab." She felt stinging tears in her eyes,

"You just…you just called me a bitch." She was shaking a bit. Troy looked at her,

"You called me stupid. I'm not one of those little peasants. I'm not going to let you stomp on my throat." She chocked up tears. No one…she was shocked that he said that to her.

"I…we…" She could barely even talk through her tears. She was over the edge. She was…ironically…cold. "I didn't mean to say that. I was so mean…I just…it's just that you snapped at me and I had to snap back at you." He frowned,

"As much as I want to understand I don't. What happened to you? I thought we were best friends, in love, and now suddenly you are calling me stupid and acting like you are better." She sniffled,

"People have been stepping all over me and I thought…you were too." He looked her over. She was still in her ice queen wardrobe and wasn't doing anything about it. For a second, he thought she wasn't changing, that her heart was officially frozen.

"Obviously…your heart isn't mine anymore…because it's too frozen to let anyone in." She coughed in shock.

"Troy…it's me…Gabi…your Gabi…" She immediately started crying again. He just shook his head,

"No…I just don't know. But you know…I don't care. Remember…this is your life, not mine. I love you…the Gabi you…but even if you have an icy heart remember…I still love you." She hugged him, even if he was stinky and sweaty; she still just wanted to hug him.

"Troy…I don't have ice in my heart. I have you in my heart."

* * *

**There it is. I really hated this chapter!! Sorry that it sucked! But anyway. Next chapter is an Epilogue...about five years down the road in Gabriella's point of view...so I answered that important question. There isn't ice in her heart...Troy's in her heart! Awwww...ha ha. Well review.**

**Have a good day! **


	14. Flaunt it

**This is it! The end! I'm so sad...**

**Flaunt it!**

"Oh my God…I can't do this! Shar! I can't do this!" I yelled at my best friend. My long white dress was flowing and there was an hour until the most important two words were coming out of my mouth and now…I was panicking.

"Come on Gab! Get a hold of yourself! You've been dating the guy for seven YEARS. He engaged on a beach. Your engagement ring is a family heirloom. He's the captain of the Lakers. You are rich! You are famous! He takes time off the team to spend time with you. The first thing he says to people is "Hi I'm Troy and I'm in love with Gabriella." I mean he loves you and you would break his heart if you didn't go through with this wedding." She's crazy sometimes.

"No! I was talking about the people! There is going to be 500 people here. I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle! Now Troy's going to be so mad because I'm going to sweat up a storm all the way up to…" Someone knocked on my door; I don't want to see anyone right now.

"I'm naked!" I yelled trying to keep the person away and all I got was a giggle from my best friend. The voice behind the door chuckled,

"I hope you walk down the aisle like that…ouch" Troy. My lovely soon-to-be husband said through the door. Shar rolled her eyes,

"Troy…leave…" I heard whispers outside and he spoke again,

"I guess you don't want my surprise." He waits until an hour before the wedding, while I'm having a panic attack, to get me a surprise.

"Troy it doesn't matter what you bought me to go under my clothes it's not like it's going to stay on for more than three seconds." I heard Troy whisper something and then speak again,

"Looks like you've got your mind in the gutter little Missy. If you wait a few more hours than we will…ouch! Well I bought…I mean brought you someone." This is great. I bet it's someone famous. Troy would bring someone famous here an hour before one of the biggest moments of my life.

"I don't want to see anyone. Go away!" I yelled feeling tears in my eyes, "I can't get married! I'm so horrible…grandpa?" I stopped my ranting when my father's father came through the door. I haven't seen him since high school, before I moved to East High. His job sent him to Europe and he couldn't come back until his contract ended.

"That's right Brie…I'm back…for the wedding at least." I felt tears coming to my eyes and as my grandfather opened his arms for a hug I pulled open the door and hugged Troy. Who cares if it's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding?

"Well I'm guessing you want to get married now…baby quit crying." Good thing my makeup artist decided to use waterproof makeup or I would totally be screwed.

"You are…just so perfect." He smiled,

"You are perfect too. Now I'm going to teach Chad how to stand still for an hour without bursting out in song and dance…and Chad can't sing as well as he wants." I giggled and wiped my eyes.

"Good luck…" He ran his fingers through my hair…we are so cliché.

"I love you so much." I leaned in to kiss him and was surprised his finger over my mouth. "I'm only going kiss Mrs. Bolton for now on." I giggled and flirted a bit,

"I'm sure your mother will be honored." He shoved me a bit and I shoved him back. Any girl in the nation would freak out because I "had the nerve" to shove THE Troy Bolton. But, hey, they aren't getting married to him are they?

"Just walk down the aisle and I'll be waiting." He whispered following, "But save being naked for tonight." Shar pushed him,

"Ok lover boy...let's leave the grandfather and bride alone." I looked at my grandfather and he hugged me. It's odd really. A girl always wants her father to walk her down and aisle but I am totally stoked because my grandpa, whom I hardly see, is here to walk me down the aisle.

"How…I mean you didn't even know Troy…and your contract?" He sat down and smiled,

"Well…this boy of yours is famous and I did see you on TV. It broke my heart to see my baby girl getting married without me there. So when I got a call from my boss and he said that some big shot celebrity paid for me to have a three day vacation. So here I am to walk a beautiful girl down the aisle." I chocked back tears,

"I'm just so happy. Nothing could ruin this for me. Oh my God…I'm getting married. I am not going to be a Montez anymore. I…" My grandfather let out an old chuckle,

"Even better baby, you are going to be married to a guy that's crazy about you and you are in love with." I smiled,

"Yeah…I'm just so happy." He looked me over and smiled. He looks like an older version of the pictures of my father. My father…

"You look amazing and your father would be proud. Look…there are like 200 jealous people out there and there is one very proud father looking down on you. Now granddaughter I will be waiting to walk a very stunning girl down the aisle." I felt warm fat tears in my eyes

"Thanks. I'm really nervous and happy and scared and confused. I wasn't all this before today…and now I am. What's wrong with me?" My grandfather grabbed my hand and smiled,

"You know your father, before he passed, dreamed of seeing you afraid at your wedding…just like he was." I frowned,

"Grandpa…I don't want to talk about daddy, it's my wedding and that just depresses me." I didn't want to be sad at my own wedding. I can handle scared and nervous but not sad.

"Sorry dear. So tell me about your life lately. I mean I can't believe everything the papers say…" I giggled.

"Well. I'll start out with my friends. The blonde that just left, that is Sharpay. She's my all time best friend and my maid of honor. She's Troy's publicist. She's the funniest person I've ever met. She actually is my next door neighbor. She lives with her boyfriend Lance, who is on Troy's team. Then there is Chad, he's the best man. He's dumb…and random. But…he really tries to protect his friends. He is a coach for his local basketball team. He actually lives here, while Troy, Sharpay and I live up in LA. Anyway, his wife Taylor is one of the bridesmaids. She is a chemistry teacher here also. She's really smart. She and Chad have two kids. They are twins. There is the flower girl, Jasmine and then the little boy next to her, with the mini afro is her brother Jay. They are four. Taylor got pregnant the week after her wedding. They aren't exactly "well off" but sometimes Troy and I send them down some money. Anyway, I actually am a school counselor. I really like that kind of thing. I, surprisingly, got masters in Physiology and just love it. I live up in Beverly Hills with Troy. We've lived there for two years, after Troy started playing for the Lakers. Anyway…Troy is the Captain of the Lakers, his dream. We've been dating since my junior year of high school. This engagement ring is amazing. It was his grandmother's. There is a really long story about it but all I know is that when I met his grandma she told him that she wanted him to give it to me…or something like that. He proposed on the beach at sunset, it was, like, perfect. I just love him." Grandpa smiled,

"You aren't nervous anymore are you?" I smiled I was calm. I could breathe normal again and I wasn't sweating. I heard quick knocking at the door. That could only be Sharpay,

"Gab…come on you have ten minutes. You are late!" I kissed my grandfather's cheek and pulled him out of the room. When I came out three girls were tugging on my dress and spraying hairspray in my hair. Sharpay slapped their hands.

"You do not touch Mrs. Bolton unless she says so, you got it?" I looked at each one of them,

"You are fired. You are fired. You are ugly…why do you work for me again? Fired." Sharpay giggled and gave me a high five.

"We totally rock. Now Troy is already up there. Chad has been warned by Taylor, which is really good. I'm walking in next to the bushy haired boy and Taylor is walking in next to my hot boyfriend…Lance. You are looking beautiful. Jasmine and Jay have had their potty break and it's all ready. There are only people from People Magazine here. Your airplane tickets to Jamaica are ready, the limo is ready. And go." Then the wedding march started and we both got in our spots

* * *

. 

Troy and I decided to write our own vowels…which were really hard for me. How can I put how much I love him in a speech less than five minutes? Troy took a deep breath and smiled ready for words to come out, looking at the sheet of paper. Then, he stuck it back in his pocket. He doesn't want to marry me anymore!

"Gabi, I've loved you ever since the minute I saw you. You are perfect in every way. Some days I just sit back and look at you, asking myself "what did I do to get a perfect girl like you." When you smile it still, after seven years, makes my knees weak. Everyone says that I'm whipped but really, baby, I'm in love. I can't live without you. I mean I can barely handle being away from you for a week, let alone a lifetime. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, you are the smartest and the most perfect. And I am the luckiest guy because I am getting married, I am in love with, I have YOU." I chocked up on tears and noticed a lot of the people crying too. I dropped my piece of paper also. How am I supposed to follow that?

"When I wake up every morning and see your face I just want to lay there, just one more minute, one more second and just soak up the moment. In your arms I feel, I am, safe. I love how you wake up in the morning looking like a train wreck because you roll around so much. I laugh at how you always do the most random things just being you. I enjoy losing my voice every time I go to your games, I have ever since I was 16. Any other girl would complain but I get to see the guy I love…doing what he loves. I am just smiling all the time I'm around you. I could spend every waking moment with you, because I am in love with you."

Then I became Mrs. Troy Bolton. I was officially married, Gabriella Bolton. At that moment I knew all my dreams came true. I was officially the happiest Ice queen bitch in the world.

And boy was I going to flaunt that.

**The END! I'm so sad it's over. Thank you oogles for all the reviews...you guys totally rock!! **


End file.
